FullMetal Alchemist and the Spirit Detective
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: [ON HOLD!] Keiko, Yukina, and Winry have been kidnapped! What will happen when Ed and Al meet the Spirit Detective? Can they save the girls in time? Or will they be killed off before hand? YusxKei KurxNONE HieixNONE KuwxYuk No unusual pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or YYH**

**I thought I'd be different. I hated seeing all these YYH fics with HieixKurama, HieixOC, or KuramaxOC. It made me a little mad. And I figured out that if Hiei had a girlfriend, he wouldn't be himself. So when these authors wrote these stories, Kurama and Hiei didn't act write. They did make any of the other characters right because they were so wrapped up in the OC's. So this story has no OC's, only original characters. I hadn't seen a YYH FMA crossover yet. :D**

**This takes place BEFORE The Three Kings Saga.**

"**talking"**

_**thinking**_

'_**TELEPATHIC CONVERSATION'**_

"_**Note/Message"**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yusuke sat in Kuwabara's desk chair backwards; arms resting on the backrest. "Where is Botan?" He was getting really impatient. "She said she'd meet us here right?" He adjusted in his seat. "Koenma's late too."

"Hey, I just realized something," Kuwabara said from his seat on his bed. Kurama, who was leaning against a while across from Kuwabara, and Yusuke looked at him.

"And what's that?" Yusuke asked hesitatively.

"You basically skipped school all day, so you may not have noticed, but Keiko wasn't in school today."

Yusuke stared at him, he started to laugh a little and Kuwabara got mad.

"What's so funny!"

"Didn't know you were that observant…or smart." He cracked up again. "She was probably just sick."

"Yusuke's probably right. Don't over think it," Kurama reassured him. A tapping sound lightly filled the quit room and they all turned their attention to the window. Kuwabara stood up and let Botan in. She had a worried look on her face; she was almost in tears.

"What's wrong, Botan?" Kuwabara asked, rising from the bed. Yusuke and Kurama stayed silent.

"What, Koenma was too busy to show up?" Yusuke said.

"No, I'm here," The door opened, scaring Yusuke to the point he fell out of his chair. Everyone looked over to the door. A teenage Koenma walked in, Shizuru closely behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit sneaking up on us!" Yusuke yelled at him.

"I didn't sneak up on you. I walked through the door. And this is hardly the time to be yelling at me. We have a drastic case on our hands." Koenma paused and glanced at the faces around the room. "Where's Hiei?"

"He wouldn't come," Kurama answered.

"He's definitely going to want to be here for this," Koenma put his hands in his pockets.

"Just give us the case already!" Yusuke was getting impatient again.

Koenma sighed heavily. "It seems a lower A class demon has escaped demon world."

"How is that possible? What about the kekai barrier?" Yusuke said surprised.

"The hole that was cut through was weakened. But that's not all of it."

"What are the demons doing now that they are here in the human world?" Kurama finally spoke.

"They've kidnapped Keiko," Koenma looked at his feet and Botan burst into tears, falling to her knees on the floor. Kuwabara and Kurama got wide eyed and gasped.

Yusuke just sat there, unfazed. He stared straight ahead, thinking. _Captured…Keiko?_

"Yusuke, are you okay?" Kuwabara waved a hand in front of his face.

"I don't think It clicked in his head yet," Kurama said, staring at his eyes. Yusuke gripped the backrest of the chair so tightly his knuckles turned white. A scowl started to take place on his face.

"That's not all of it," Koenma said, grabbing everyone's eyes.

"Great, there's more?" Yusuke said.

"He has also kidnapped Yukina."

"That's why we need to find Hiei," Kurama said to no in particular.

"Where are those damn bastards?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"We don't know. We have only have one lead, but it's just a note." Botan said, finally able to calm her crying.

"If you only have a note, how did you know they were here?" Kurama asked Koenma.

-----

**(A/N: In this, this happens BEFORE the first episode I think. That way the ending episodes never happen, and neither does the uber-amazing movie. BUT they already know about the Sins. Anyways, Ed is fifteen, Al is fourteen, Winry is fifteen. Here's how it goes: the year is 1915. There was a successful philosophers stone made by the military a long long long time ago, and mustang didn't tell ed or al.)**

Edward Elric pulled his hands out of his pockets and pushed open the door to Central Headquarters. "Dammit, what the hell does he need us for?" He shoved his hands back in his pocket and headed for Colonel Roy Mustang's office.

"If he needed us to get here from Resembool in one night, it must be important," Alphonse Elric said.

"Better be," Ed pushed open Mustangs office door and walked in without knocking, Al following closely behind.

"Ah, finally," Mustang was sitting at his desk, his gloved hands folded under his chin.

"What the hell do you need at six in the morning?!" Ed made no effort to keep from screaming.

"Quiet down, I have a mission for you. It's very important."

"If it's that important then why don't you do it yourself?" Ed said with a smirk.

"Because you'll be interested in this case. You came here from Resembool, right?"

"That's right," Al spoke up.

"Was Winry there?" Mustang asked, smirking.

"No, she was out of town," Ed said, starting to really think about it.

"Were do you think she went, brother? We never asked."

"I don't know, Al," Ed laughed once. "What idiots don't ask where she went?"

"I did, but Aunt Pinako didn't answer,"

"Anyways, It seems Winry was captured. Whoever did it also stole the stone."

"The stone? YOU MEAN THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE?!!" Ed shouted. Al gasped.

"What philosopher's stone? Someone actually succeeded in making one?!" Al said.

"Yes, the military did back in 1892," Riza Hawkeye, who had been standing quietly behind Mustang, handed Ed a file. Ed took it and flipped through it, Al leaned over and read over his shoulder.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us about it?! You just let us search for something that was already made!" Ed was mad.

"Calm down Edward, whoever took Winry and the stone left this," Mustang pushed a folded note across the table.

"What's this?" l asked as Ed unfolded it, keeping his eyes on Mustang as he did so. He read the typed note out loud.

"_Dear Elric Brothers,_

_We have your pretty little girlfriend. If you really want to see her alive, wait in front of Central Headquarters at seven am on Tuesday. I don't want to wait. I don't live in your dimension, so I'll be transporting you to mine. You'll need to find me, because I'll be playing with my little friends. _(A/N: NOT LIKE THAT! PERVERTS!) _As long as you do exactly as I say, they won't die."_

"This has to be some kind of joke. Dimensions?" Ed talked to himself.

"Now you see why I needed you here this early. It's already six-thirty. Are you going?" Mustang asked, but Ed was already running out the door, the note in hand.

"Brother, wait for me!!" Al ran out the door behind him, pausing to thank Mustang and Hawkeye.

Ed and Al sat on the bottom of the steps in front of Central HQ. "Who do you think did it?" Al asked, looking at the jet black crows that littered the streets.

"I don't know. The note says they aren't from our dimension, so it can't be Lust or Gluttony or any of the other sins."

Al was about to say something, but was cut off by a large black hole that opened up in front of them.

"That's our ride I'm guessing," Ed said, standing up. People walking to work stopped and stared, unsure whether to run away or not. "Let's go!" Ed and Al jumped in and it closed after them.

* * *

**Okay, if I get a few positive reactions out of this, I'll continue. I needed a break from everything. I've had a tough summer. My bff is having brain surgery, my grandma was diagnosed with breast cancer, my cousin is having heart surgery…Anyways, I've only seen one other FMA YYH Cross. It wasn't really that great, no offense to the author. But it was called something like "The Eighth Sin" but…um…there are only 7 sins O.O w/e…This may be better than that one, or it could be worse, I'm not trying to be mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2! I love writing this fic. I'm taking a break form my other fics. They are getting to be a hassle to write. I peck, and I look at the keyboard. So when I have to do that PLUS look at what I have written down, it becomes 10 times longer to write.**

"talking"

_thinking_

'_TELEPATHIC CONVERSATION'_

"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Where are those damn bastards?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"We don't know. We have only have one lead, but it's just a note." Botan said, finally able to calm her crying.

"If you only have a note, how did you know they were here?" Kurama asked Koenma.

"Simple, it says so in the note," he responded, holing up a folded sheet of computer paper. Everyone fell over anime style. Yusuke got up and grabbed the note, her whispered it out loud to himself.

"_Dear Spirit Detective and Team,_

_We have your pretty little girlfriends. I am in your dimension. I have also taken a pretty little automail engineer. If you ever want to see them alive again, come find me. I'll be playing with your little friends. _(A/N: AGAIN, NOT LIKE THAT!) _If you do exactly as I say, they won't die. I have also brought you some friends. They should have fallen from my portal right outside Kuwabara's window by now."_

"What the hell!" Yusuke sat back in his chair. Kurama walked over to the window and looked outside to the ground below.

"There's no one there," Kurama declared.

"Don't speak too soon, Kurama. They could be here soon," Koenma said.

"But who is "they"? And what about that automail engineer? Who is that?" Botan said from the floor. Kurama continued to look out the window when a puzzled look crossed his face.

"That has to be the 'friends' that demon was talking about." Kurama said, pointing. Botan stood up and looked out the window.

She giggled. "That's them. Unless you've seen two people like that around here before."

Yusuke got up and pushed his way in between Botan and Kurama. "Armor and a shrimp. Let's go find out." Yusuke ran out of the room, followed by Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama, and Koenma.

Yusuke threw open the front door and ran toward the two strangers. "Hey!" he called, they both turned around. He stopped and laughed. "Is the circus in town?"

"What?" The armor said in confusion to Yusuke's comment.

"Do you know a 'Winry'?" Koenma asked, stepping in front of the chuckling Yusuke. The armor gasped and the little blonde boy's eyes widened.

"Is she here?!" The armor asked. It seemed weird to the group that he sounded so young, yet looked so big; contrary to the little blond haired boy wearing a red coat and white gloves.

"No, but we knew you would be coming," Koenma crossed his arms.

"It seems a few of our friends were kidnapped as well," Kurama put in.

"Do you know where they are?" The blond said, taking a step toward the group.

"No," Koenma said, looking at the ground.

"Let's go back inside, that way we can get properly introduced," Shizuru offered, lighting a cigarette and walking towards the door. The blonde and the armor exchanged glances and then followed them.

When the group got up the Kuwabara's bedroom, Yusuke took his seat at his desk, Kurama against the wall, Kuwabara on the bed with Shizuru, and Botan and Koenma stood in front of the window. The two strangers just stood in front of the door.

Yusuke pulled out the note and read it again.

"Hey, we have one of those, too," The blond pulled out a similar note and opened it.

"Who ever took Winry must know us, but how did they know about us all the way in another dimension, Ed?" The armor said to the blond.

"I don't know Al, but wee need to find out?"

"Ed? Al?" Botan said making them look up at her. They looked puzzled at first, and then they smiled.

"Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Alphonse Elric," The tin can said.

"And I'm Al's older brother," The short blond said, pointing to himself with the note. "Edward Elric."

"I'm Botan, that's Yusuke in the chair, Kuwabara and his sister Shizuru on the bed, Kurama against the wall, and next to me is Koenma," Botan said to them.

"We still have to find Hiei," Kurama reminded them.

"Where would he be?" Kuwabara asked no one in particular.

"I know where he is," Kurama got up and walked out the door, the rest of the group, minus Shizuru who decided it would be safer if she stayed home, followed. After a short walk into a forest, Kurama stopped in front of a tree. Looking up, you could see someone sitting on a branch.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked in his usually grumpy attitude.

"Well, it appears a few of the girls have been kidnapped," Kurama said calmly.

"And why do you need my help?" Hiei said, not even opening his eyes to look at Kurama.

"Well, Keiko and Yukina have been kidnapped. If we don't get them, they could be killed. Then Yukina wouldn't be able to search for her brother," Kurama pointed out. Hiei's eyes snapped open; his eyes shifted to Kurama.

"Where are they?"

"We don't know," Kuwabara said sadly.

Hiei jumped down from the tree and stood in front of Ed. They looked each other over and Hiei turned around toward the others.

"Who are Shorty and Tin Man?" Hiei asked flatly. Ed's face grew darker instantly.

"Who're you callin' Shorty?!" Ed balled up his fist, ready to punch Hiei square in the head.

"Tin Man?!" Al squeaked.

"Their names are Ed and Al. The A class demon that kidnapped Keiko and Yukina also kidnapped their friend. They must have something against them because they aren't even from this dimension," Botan clarified. Everyone looked when Yusuke started to laugh.

"Who's shorter, Ed or Hiei," Hiei and Ed glared at him and Kuwabara, who had joined in on his little laughing fit.

"Umm, we should start looking. We probably don't have much longer and we have a lot of ground to cover," Kurama said, making them stop laughing.

"We should probably split up into groups. Ed, Yusuke, Botan, and Hiei; you guys search eastward. Al, Kurama, Kuwabara and myself shall search westward. Everyone agreed and parted.

* * *

**Okie dokie! Chapter 2 is DONE . I REALLY like this one. It's going to be good. It's hard to keep them in character, so if they slip places, sorry. It's not like I can make them perfect. So some places aren't going to be perfect. Please review! I'd like to know how you liked it, or what I can improve on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Okie doke. I don't care if I only have ONE REVIEW…I'll keep writing. I have a few page views, so what ever. –sniffle-**

Chapter 3

"Umm, we should start looking. We probably don't have much longer and we have a lot of ground to cover," Kurama said, making them stop laughing.

"We should probably split up into groups. Ed, Yusuke, Botan, and Hiei; you guys search eastward. Al, Kurama, Kuwabara and myself shall search westward. Everyone agreed and parted.

"How did you and Al get to this dimension, may I ask?" Botan said, walking next to Ed.

"I don't know. We were sitting outside the Head Quarters in Central, and a big black hole opened up in front of us," He explained.

"And you said you have the same note that we got?" Botan continued to question.

"Yeah," He replied, pulling the note out of his pocket.

"May I see it? Yusuke, let me see the note we got as well," Botan took the notes from the two boys.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked. Botan stopped walking, causing them all to stop too.

"The notes look the same. But there has to be something that gives away who it is that took them. No demon is perfect enough to remove all traces of where it came from."

"I don't know. My superior gave it to us."

"Your superior?" Yusuke questioned.

"I'm in the state military. My superior, Colonel Mustang called us and said we needed to be at Central before seven in the morning the next day. When we got there, we were given this note. We didn't realize that Winry had been kidnapped until then. We were idiots not to ask where she went."

"Hn. So you went to see her and she wasn't there, and you thought nothing of it? What a moron," Hiei commented.

"No, Al and I just assumed she was out of town," Ed said angrily. They started walking again and everyone was silent for a while.

-x-x-x-x-

"So who is this Winry?" Koenma asked Al as they walked.

"Winry is mine and Ed's childhood friend, but she's also Ed's automail engineer."

"What's automail?" Kurama asked, pushing a branch out of his way.

"Ed's right arm and left leg are, uh, missing. Automail is a limb replacement. He has a mechanical arm and leg now."

"And what about you? You seem to only be emitting spirit energy, I can't sense anything else," Kurama said curiously.

"That's because that's all I am," Al said quietly. "Ed fused my soul with this armor to save me."

"Woah, so you're like, a ghost right?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ummm, sure," Al said not sure how to react.

-x-x-x-x-

Keiko cringed at the sound of foots steps coming closer. She shut her eyes tight and waited to see who it was. Yukina sat close by her side, doing the same thing. The two cowered in the back corner of the room on the floor.

"Please, Yusuke. Help!" Keiko pleaded silently.

"LET GO OF ME!" Keiko's eyes shot open at the sound of another girl. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME!?" The door open and a girl with long blond hair was pushed inside, the door shut behind her. All that was left was the sound of the locks on the other side of the door. When Keiko and Yukina heard the foot steps fade away the got up from their corner.

"Are you okay?" Keiko said, kneeling next to the blond. She had on a very little black tube top and what looked like a jump suit with the top half tied around her waist. Her long, white-blond hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She looked up at Keiko with big blue eyes.

"Yeah, I think so," She looked around. "Where _are_ we?" She sat up and sat on her knees. Yukina and Keiko sat down the same way so that they were sitting in a circle.

"We have no clue. The last thing I remember before ending up in here was being kidnapped from school. I was headed for the roof to tell Yusuke to get to class."

"The last thing I remember, was working on automail when someone came in the house and took me. I have no idea where Grandma was during all of that," she said quietly.

"What's you name?" Yukina asked sweetly.

"Oh, my name's Winry," She said smiling despite the circumstances.

"My name's Keiko."

"And my name is Yukina."

"I wonder why that demon kidnapped us. Probably wants to kill Yusuke and Kuwabara and the others. But why _us_? I mean, what about Botan, or Koenma?" Keiko thought out loud.

"If he had kidnapped Botan, the news may not have gotten to them as fast. And how would they steal the Prince of the Underworld?"

"Demons? Underworld? What are you guys talking about?" Winry looked confused. Keiko and Yukina did their best to try and explain.

-x-x-x-x-

**Okay, I didn't have a story for Yukina to tell, so I left it out. What will happen next? OoOoOoOohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I liked putting in the girls' side of the story. It was fun. If you have any suggestions as to how the guys FIND them, put it in a review, or PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or YYH**

**Okie doke. Sorry it took sooo long for me to update. I got kinda busy. Anyways, enjoy:D**

**This takes place BEFORE The Three Kings Saga (A.K.A. Season 4 I think), and**** this happens BEFORE the first episode I think. That way the ending episodes never happen, and neither does the uber-amazing movie. BUT they already know about the Sins. Anyways, Ed is fifteen, Al is fourteen, Winry is fifteen. Here's how it goes: the year is 1915. There was a successful philosopher's stone made by the military a long long long time ago, and mustang didn't tell Ed or Al.**

"**talking"**

_**thinking**_

'_**TELEPATHIC CONVERSATION'**_

"_**Note/Message"**_

-x-x-x-x-

_Last Time…_

"Oh, my name's Winry," She said smiling despite the circumstances.

"My name's Keiko."

"And my name is Yukina."

"I wonder why that demon kidnapped us. Probably wants to kill Yusuke and Kuwabara and the others. But why _us_? I mean, what about Botan, or Koenma?" Keiko thought out loud.

"If he had kidnapped Botan, the news may not have gotten to them as fast. And how would they steal the Prince of the Underworld?"

"Underworld? What are you guys talking about?" Winry looked confused. Keiko and Yukina did their best to try and explain.

-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 4**

Winry sat against the wall, her dull, baby blue eyes widened.

Keiko laughed lightly. "My reaction when I first found out." Winry calmed down a little and sighed.

"I hope they're all okay."

"I hope so too." Yukina said, looking down at her lap.

"Yeah, they should be." Keiko said, trying to reassure everyone, including herself. "Yusuke's not one to give up. Neither is Kuwabara. Hiei and Kurama are strong too."

"Yeah," Winry added in an almost-whisper. "Ed and Al aren't ones to give up either."

-x-x-x-x-

Kurama stopped in his tracks and looked toward the sky. Koenma, and Kuwabara followed his gaze.

"What is it?" Koenma asked, not seeing anything. Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"Demonic energy. It wasn't much, but I'm sure it was there. Who ever has the girls is most likely shielding their demonic energy. It's possible to slip once every so often."

"Would Hiei's Jagan Eye be able to find who ever it is?" Koenma questioned. The group started to walk again, their eyes scanning every inch of the dense forest.

"It's possible. There are a few apparitions who have the ability to shield themselves to a point which, not even Hiei's Eye could see them."

They continued in silence for a long time. Kuwabara's head perked up. "What is it?" Koenma asked, and Kuwabara shivered.

"I'm getting the tickle feeling…"

"The…tickle feeling?" Al asked skeptically. Before anyone could say another word, a twig snapped in the distance and everyone's heads whipped around to the direction they had come.

-x-x-x-x-

Yusuke's eyes flickered from Hiei, to Ed, then lastly, to the ground. He shoved his hands into his pockets as the situation really started to sink in. He scowled. '_Who ever has Keiko is going to burn in hell!_'

Botan watched as Yusuke started to fully realize what was going on. "It's gotta feel like a bad dream, huh?" Ed asked Yusuke, looking up at the tree tops. He pushed back his red coat and shoved his hands in his pocket, his automail creaking quietly.

"You don't know what a 'Bad Dream' feels like." Yusuke said acidly, looking away from the group.

Ed shot him a glare. "You may be right about that," He pulled his glove covered automail har out of his pocket and looked at it. Imagining the automail that hid under the white cloth. "I know what a living hell feels like, though."

"What is that contraption?" Hiei asked icily as always, eyeing his right arm from the corners of his eyes.

"What?" Ed asked, playing dumb. He quickly shoved his hand back into his pocket. The automail creaked quietly again, not helping his situation.

"Your arm. It' not natural, is it?" Botan asked, walking up close behind him.

Ed sighed and pulled his arm back out of his pocket, swiftly removing his glove. Botan gasped. "It's automail. Al doesn't have a body."

"What's automail?" She ran up to his side and fell into step.

"Mechanical limbs." It never crossed anyone's minds as to HOW he got the automail arm. Either that, or no one had the guts to ask. The emotions on Ed's face flickered between anger and sadness, so everyone stayed silent for a while.

-x-x-x-x-

"The tickle feeling?" Koenma eyed Kuwabara, who continued to shiver.

"I've had the ability to sense ghosts since I was little. There's someone following us."

"You'll have to be a lot stealthier than that to sneak up on us," Kurama called out, loud enough for whoever it was that was following them to hear.

Two dark figures stepped out from behind a tree. They had on black cloaks that completely covered them. You could not see what they looked like.

"Who are you?" Al asked.

"We are demons sent by Lord Hinagiku. Our mission is to deliver this," The demon on the left reached under his cloak and pulled out a bulky envelope. He handed it to Koenma.

"Where can we find this 'Lord Hinagiku?'" Kuwabara asked.

"It's all in the package." Before anyone could say anything else, they slowly vanished like evaporating alcohol. Kurama looked up at the sky again.

"There's the demonic energy again." Kurama mumbled. Koenma flipped through the contents of the folder, his eyes widening.

"We're going to need to contact Yusuke, Botan and them. They're going to need to be here."

Al looked at them. "Leave it to me!" He said, kneeling on to the ground.

-x-x-x-x-

**Wow, that took me way too long to write. Anyways. Read and review please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

What's up everybody?!

So, summer is here and alas! It is my last summer as a high schooler! Despite a D in English 11, I have been promoted to the 12th grade.

-clears throat-

'**10!!**

Okay, now on to business. Summer is here and other than work, the dentist, Elite Dance Team Try-outs, getting blood work done, and AP Art and English homework, I'm going to be bored this summer. And since a lot of my stories haven't been updated in months, I've got a lot of ideas for most of them, I just don't know which one to update first. Or which one still has readers.

Your choices are:

The Female Dog Demon (InuYasha)  
A New Life Elsewhere (InuYasha AU)  
Missing (Maximum Ride)  
Tourniquet (Twilight/Supernatural Crossover)  
Sacrifiction  
Dusk  
Mana  
Cardinal Points  
FullMetal Alchemist and the Spirit Detective  
The Roll of Two  
Publish "Fiorei" a Winx Club fic  
Publish "Tsubasa" a FFVII fic  
Publish "Do Good" a YGO GX fic

Even though Dusk is on the poll, I PROBABLY won't write more, just re-write it since the original co author is no longer a friend of mine. (After the re-write I'll write more)

(Seeing this just shows me how ADD I can be about writing stories XD)

You have until the end of the weekend ish (probably longer) to vote.

ATTENTION TO ALL WHO READ SACRIFICTION!:: I still haven't decided if I'm going to continue or not. If I get enough votes, I will. If not, tough shit. I don't like Twilight much anymore…

So…GO VOTE ON THE POLL LOCATED ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT A STORY TO BE UPDATED!!

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
